Study Habits
by gothicangel14
Summary: Kyoya's having some trouble remembering words for exams coming up and Misa's willing to help him. But how? And will Kyoya be okay with her methods of studying for him. ( Set back to when Misa and Kyoya were in Ouran Academy & still bf/gf and not married) Kyoya.O x OC


Study Habits

Chapter 1

*Misa's POV*

I walked into my bedroom as I saw a raven haired boy at my desk. I walked over and looked at him. It was my boyfriend Kyoya Ootori. I ran my hand through his hair, he jumped but then relaxed quickly. I smiled and said "Jumpy are we." I giggled.

He looked up at me "You scared me" he turned the chair and faced me.

'Who else do you know would do this."I ran my hands through his hair, messing with it smiling.

"You having fun." he smiled up at me.

I stopped and flattened it for him "Yes" I leaned down to kiss him but he turned away. "What's the matter, did i do something wrong?"

"No it's just I really have to study Misa and I feel like if I don't and get distracted won't go back to it. And you are my biggest distraction."

"The biggest." I looked at him thinking he was joking, soon realizing he wasn't joking.

"Yes, but it's not for any bad reasons though. It's just when we kiss or anything else, I push everything out of my head and focus on you. Only because you meant so much to me." he held my hand. "And i'm almost done i'm just having a little trouble remembering some of the vocabulary."

I smiled " First off, you're adorable and so sweet." he smiled and held my hand tighter, I saw the stare he had. He hadn't had any skin contact or anything since a few nights ago and he wants it but he's restricting himself. " Do you have a list of the words."

He held them up "Yes."

I smiled "Can I help you study?" I smirked innocently, figuring out a plan to help him out.

He nodded and hesitantly handed me the list. I walked and grabbed some markers and walked to the bathroom.

Kyoya said "what are you doing."

I smirked and looked at him "You'll find out soon."

-10 minutes later-

I walked out with the list and the markers, looking the same as when i went in. "You ready to study, take one last look at the paper and read the definitions the turn it over."

Kyoya looked at me and listened. "What are you doing Misa?"

I looked at him "Don't you trust me."

He chuckled "A little..not a whole lot. I'm ready" he turned the paper over looking at me.

I smirked and sat on his lap and lowered my shirt on the shoulder words in bright blue showing. "Read the word."

Kyoya's eyes widened "Misa where are you going with this."

I smirked "Read the word and i'll explain."

He looked at me and then read the word "Mandate" he looked up his eyes meeting mine "It's a noun and it means an order or command." he smirked " Now why are there words on your body."

I smirked "I thought it gives you a way of studying and a small distraction. Because if you can look at the word on me you can remember the definition, part of speech and also on the exam you can think of me and where the word was exactly on me. Like mandate it will be here, on my left shoulder." I smirked and covered my shoulder "You want the next word."

He nodded "I'm loving this method of studying."

I lowered my shirt my chest almost showing " What's this Kyoya."

He said " I can't exactly read it."

"Then get closer so you can." I smiled

He pulled me close and tight to him , his face close to my chest "Sublimity, it's a noun and it's the state or quality of being majestic and or noble."

I smiled and showed him one more, I got up and turned around lifting up a shirt, one of the words on my backbone. I shivered lightly as i felt his fingers run across it. "Impetuous, it's an adjective and it means to move with great force or violence."

I lowered my shirt and smiled "You memorized well." I turned around, Kyoya was smiling at me and said "I think i've had enough studying."

I sat on his lap "Ohh why the sudden change." I smiled as his arms wrapped around me.

He smirked "I have my reason, now I haven't had much Misa love in a few days, how can i fix that..oh i think i know how." he leaned up and kissed me deeply and sweetly.

I smiled "That might work, or there's this." I kissed him deeper and more passionately, sliding his hands down my sides. He held me close and I smiled happily and whispered "You might need to study more."

He smiled up at me" I agree with you, completely. Maybe studying was a really good thing for me."

I smirked "Yes it would."


End file.
